


A New Life

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a fluffy-ish fic about after the fall.  they are settling in to their new lives.  Hannibal teaches Will how to peel a tomato.<br/> <br/>I've added tags as I've been adding chapter.</p><p>thanks again for the inspiration  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham was lost in thought staring out the window of the airplane. The sights, sounds and smells of all these people crammed into a metal tube had long ago faded into the distance. He had done the familiar and retreated inward. It seemed months to him since the last time he was able to relax and put his guard down for less than 3 minutes. It was pretty indicative of his new life that he felt so comfortable here, surrounded by all these people. A few years ago, the thought of being trapped with all these people for hours on end would have been enough to have him reaching for a Xanax. But now, the new Will Graham who sat by his once tormentor now...savior...took comfort in the fact that there were a finite amount of variables to deal with on this steel tube in the sky. He had read most of the passengers while they were sitting at the gate. He was reasonably sure that, at least for the time being, he and Hannibal were safe. So, sitting there, staring out the window, he decided to try to process the past few months. 

He clearly remembers going to the house on the cliff. Remembers starting their celebration of the upcoming conclusion of the hunt with a bottle of wine. Remembers the bottle shattering and Dolarhyde appearing with video camera in tow. Then the searing pain in his cheek switches off tangible memories and they turn to little more than smoke on a strong wind. He remembers mostly feelings of the rest of that night. The great rush of adrenaline and the feeling of power as he and Hannibal worked in tandem to take down their prey. No words were spoken between them, no plan of attack had been made, yet each man knew what move to make when and together they had subdued The Great Red Dragon. He was no match for the power of them combined. Together they were greater than the sum of their parts. 

Standing on the edge of the cliff, basking in the afterglow of endorphins, he knew nothing would be the same from now on. He had been reborn in the blood of the Dragon and his birth required a grand gesture. In his infantile state he knew he needed to cleanse the earth of the wrongs that he and Hannibal had wrought in their 5 year courtship. Then they were falling. Two thoughts happened simultaneously as the free fall began. First he thought how fitting his end not be quietly wading into a stream but instead plummeting to a tumultuous ocean. Then, and this was very confusing to him, he remembers a sense of calm coming over him. As soon as he surrendered to the fate that awaited them below a whole rush of emotion came over him, things he had stopped even daring to dream of years ago. Acceptance. Comfort. Security. Safety. Desire and being desired. Love. Home. All because of the embrace of this man who had caused him so much pain over the years. As they fell, the world melted away. 

He remembers incomprehensible pain as they hit the water and Hannibal had even taken most of the shock onto his own body. Then opening his eyes and seeing Hannibal. A car. A house. Hannibal carrying an overnight bag. Driving. 

“Will. Will. Will.” A voice was calling to him from the distance. Slowly the world became a blurry reality and Hannibal was shaking him. “Will, I need you.” He raised his hand to feel the source of the excruciating pain on his cheek but his hand was stopped halfway. “I’ve stitched and dressed your wounds. You passed out part way through and let you sleep for as long as I could, but now I need your help. I need you to help me tend to the entrance wound on my back.” Will’s eyes started rolling back into his head. “Will,” Hannibal was shaking him slightly, “Will, stay with me, I need you to help me.” Will slowly started to nod and raise himself to a half sitting position on the bed they were in. A quick glance around told him they were probably in some pay-by-the-hour hotel but he could decipher nothing more. “I am going to suture the exit wound on the front and I need you to pay attention. The wound on my back should not be as bad as this one is. Are you ready?” Will gave a slow, unsteady nod but focused his eyes on the procedure as best as he could. As Hannibal went, he explained every move he was making and had Will repeat exactly what he said. A few more repetitions with Hannibal then Will was reciting on his own. 

When it was his turn to take the supplies in hand, he did his best to stop the trembling in his hands. Not only was it from pain and exhaustion, but Hannibal was putting his trust in him. He had gotten them this far and Will was worried that he wouldn’t be able to repay him even in this small favor. But he centered himself as best as he could and set to his work, reciting his new mantra as he went. When it was finished it certainly wasn’t the best job that could have been done but Will was reasonably sure that it would get the job done. Hannibal reached to the bedside table, grabbed a bottle and gave Will two pills from it and took one himself. They lay down in the single bed and let sleep take them.

Hotel after hotel had followed. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed in any of them. Time was a blur. Cars changed just a quickly. He helped with those. He had learned at a young age how to hotwire a vehicle, always a criminal mind, maybe Molly had been right. Molly. No time to think about that now, he made his choice. They were better off without him anyway. What kind of life could he ever offer them? He was too...different. He had tried to play house with them for three years but even then his mind always drifted to much darker things and they deserved the light.

He awoke one night in a bedroom that was not in a hotel. The bed and linens were too soft, the decor to nice and the air didn’t assault his nose with cheap disinfectant. He got out of bed and wandered for a minute until he found the bathroom. He felt no need to try to conceal his movements, he knew whoever the owner of this house was wouldn’t be a problem. Coming back into the bedroom he saw the silhouette of Hannibal laying on his side in the bed. He hadn’t even noticed Hannibal when he first woke. He got back into bed and examined the other man lying next to him. The moonlight coming in through the window highlighted the silver just starting to emerge on his crown, it danced across his cheekbones and the angular cut of his jaw. It was only them now, for better or worse, they were not undeniably conjoined. He got back under the light covers and moved close enough to him to feel his warmth but not to touch him. Sleep took him again quickly but he swore he felt a light graze across his backbone before he succumbed entirely. 

Things started to become more concrete in his memory shortly after that night. Ten days had passed since the fall and they needed to start to worry about more long term plans than just surviving. They had made their way into Texas. Hannibal had a basic plan and needed a few days to get it in motion so they picked out a little better accommodations. They used the documentation Hannibal had on hand, presumably from when he had planned on the 3 of them running away together, to get across the Mexico border. They headed straight to Cancun where Hannibal had arranged for different documentations. He wanted as many blockades up between them and Uncle Jack as possible. Things had gone off with little fanfare so now he, Will Gregson and his partner Hans Lesner, were on their way to start their new lives together a small villa on the outskirts of Barcelona.


	2. Chapter 2

The ease at which Hannibal slipped into this new life astounded Will. As soon as they had disembarked from the plane, Hannibal whisked them both off to a local tailor to be fitted for clothes. Will definitely did not want anything to do with it. He knew that Hannibal would probably want some say in his wardrobe, he doubted that Eddie Bauer would do. But bespoke suits? Will put up a good fight and won for the most part but in the end agreed to let the tailor take measurements should he change his mind in the future. A high-end boutique would suffice for Will’s clothing and Hannibal’s immediate need until the clothier was finished. As Hannibal was fussing over which shade of blue shirt brought out his eyes the most, Will paused yet again to take in the entirety of the situation. As Hannibal was putting up a shirt to him, he grabbed his hand, he just needed to know if this was real. Hannibal stopped, tilted his head, put his other hand up to gently cradle his face and as usual read his mind, “Yes, this is our life now.” Although he would usually be a mess, Will trusted in Hannibal so much that he just followed his lead. Whatever would come, would come. They had wasted five years already in starting a life together and Will promised himself that he would seize every opportunity from now on to be in the present and immersed in Hannibal’s world. They would deal with anything else when it arose and they would do it together.

Next on the agenda before Hannibal took Will to their new home was shopping for goods for the house. Furniture and major appliances were there already, Hannibal explained. This was one of several properties that Hannibal owned across the globe. He paid someone for regular maintenance but they needed all the day to day things. Food, dish soap, toilet paper, sheets, all the mundane things of existence. And here they were, picking them out together. 

One more stop to an optometrist to make an appointment to get Will’s glasses replaced, then they hailed a cab to take them to their final destination. Standing in front of their new home, packages all around them, Hannibal paid the cab driver then turned to Will, “Welcome home.” A wide, bright smile crossed grew on his lips. Will stared back, still overwhelmed despite his best efforts but seeing the adoration in those emerald eyes and the smile curl on those full, red lips, a calm washed over him “It’s good to be home.”

Hannibal opened the door and stepped aside to allow Will to enter first. He crossed the threshold and waited just inside for Hannibal to follow. Hannibal put a hand low on Will’s back “Shall I show you around?” The went about a quick tour of the downstairs, kitchen, parlor, dining room with a screened in porch off the back. Up the steps to a large bathroom and, to Will’s surprise, two bedrooms. “Which one would you prefer, Will?” They had picked out four sets of sheets and two comforters but Will had just assumed it was for laundry purposes. He had figured they would just be sharing a bed. “Umm, I guess it doesn’t matter. This one is fine.” He was a man that valued his privacy so why wouldn’t he be happy to have a place in this shared dwelling that was his alone. But as he stood at the doorframe of his new bedroom, he felt a little lost.

With that settled, they started bringing in the packages from outside and set to the task of inhabiting their abode. Removing coverings from little used furniture, putting away groceries, making beds and sorting clothing. Hannibal set about the task of making them a light Caprese salad for dinner. He turned the knife block to Will, “Would you chiffonade the basil?” Will grabbed a knife and just looked at the basil. Hannibal moved closer to Will and set to work stacking and rolling the herb, “I would enjoy teaching you how to cook.” 

“I know how to cook,” Will said with a little more snap in his voice than he had wished, “I just don't know things like chifforobe.” 

“Well then, tomorrow it will be your turn to cook. And maybe you would allow me at some point to help you work on some of the finer techniques?” 

Will agreed to both and went about pouring the wine for their meal. The light fresh food was a pleasant change from what their usual fare had been for the past few weeks. Dinner and dishes done the two retired to the parlor, each with a whiskey and a Percocet . They're wounds were well on the way to healing, Hannibal would take the stitches out tomorrow, but aches still kept both of them restless at night. As Hannibal sat, he felt a wave of fatigue sweep over him. Will had more than pulled his weight along their journey, but it was Hannibal who planned and constantly encouraged their movements. He hadn't had a modicum of rest and it was catching up to him quickly. 

“I hope you don't think it rude of me, being the first night in our house together, but I must get some sleep. I promise I will make it up to you.” Without waiting for response he rose from the chair, walked behind Will and gently brushed the back of his hand across the nape of his neck. Will sat alone for a while, sipping on his whiskey, reflecting on the day. When the pill started to hit him he put his glass in the kitchen and went upstairs to his new bedroom. He barely remembered laying down.

 

True to his word to make it up to him, Hannibal was in his room at 9 am with a tray filled with proscuitto wrapped melon, thinly shaved Parmigiano-Reggiano, some slices of a crusty bread leftover from dinner, a rich olive oil to dip it in and two steaming mugs of robust coffee. “Good morning, I trust you slept well.”

He had indeed slept well. Probably the best night’s sleep he had had in, well he really didn’t ever remember sleeping that well. “Mmmhmmm,” he murmured as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched to start his day. “That smells great, I’ll be back in a sec.” When he returned, he sat crossed-legged on the bed facing Hannibal, the tray between them. They discussed what the day would hold for them. 

“After we finish breakfast, these stitches need to come out of both of us.” Hannibal said lazily between bites, “Do we need to procure anything for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, just a couple things, nothing should be hard to find. It’s gonna be simple. I’m going to make us chili.” He waited for a poo-poo reaction from Hannibal but was instead greeted with a warm smile.

“Sounds delicious.”

Hannibal took the tray downstairs and returned with a small bag to a fully clothed Will, much to his dismay. He set the supplies out before them on the bed then carefully removed the bandage on Will’s cheek. This part had become a familiar routine. Hannibal had insisted on changing the bandage every time to check the progress of the wound. This time, however, instead of applying a fresh one he went to the instruments set before him. Removing the stitches was much easier than placing them but he still went over every step as he did so Will would be prepared when it came to do his back. He took off his shirt and did the stitches on his abdomen as Will recited the steps. Hannibal handed over the instruments and turned his back. Will got to work quickly, reciting as he went. 

When the last stitch was removed, Will almost jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He had to see. There had been few times that the bandage had not been on his face. The last time he looked, about a week ago, it was so red and angry that he was almost in tears. He wasn’t a vain man but this was going to take some getting used to. Hannibal let him have a few moments to himself, then appeared in the doorframe. Will looked at him through his reflection in the mirror. Will didn’t say anything, he didn’t need too, the look in his eyes was enough. Hannibal came up slowly behind him and leaned over his shoulder, his gaze in Will’s mirrored eyes never faltering. “This isn’t the reflection you need be concerned about,” he put his hands on Will’s shoulders and turned him slowly around to face him, “only what you see reflected back from my eyes is what matters now.” Hannibal raised a hand to his cradle his face as he looked deeply into the sapphire pools of Will’s eyes. His thumb gently stroked the just forming scar, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met, both in body and mind. We all have scars, some more visible than others. They make us who we are, they are the story of our becoming.” Will’s eyes could not help but glance at the scar on Hannibal’s forearm that he put there. “Yes, even that one,” he started again when Will again met his eyes. “You should not wear this in shame but in triumph. You earned this in battle with the Great Red Dragon and you...were...victorious.” Hesitantly he leaned forward and put an austere kiss atop the scar. Backing away, he paused briefly and with his hand still cradling Will’s face he tilted his head slightly, “Now, should we go to get what we need for this chili you are going to make for us?”

They both delighted in the simple task of shopping for the ingredients. Hannibal accepted the canned beans, there was not enough time to soak and cook dried. He rolled his eyes when Will picked up a few packages of chili seasoning, but was somewhat assured when he also grabbed the cumin and cayenne also. There were protests at the choice of crackers, but he put his foot down when Will reached for canned tomatoes. “Absolutely not. Anything that can be made with canned tomatoes can be made almost as simply with fresh. I will show you how to peel them when we get home.” Will acquiesced. While in town they also shopped for bicycles for each of them and made arrangements to have them delivered two days later. Lunch was had at a small bistro, then they returned home to start cooking the night’s meal. 

When the all the ingredients for the chilli were assembled, Hannibal went about showing Will how to peel the tomatoes. Will told him that honestly he had never even thought about a tomato being peeled. Hannibal chuckled and set about the task of showing him the process. He gave them each a tomato and a knife. “It’s quite simple. Place a small x on the bottom of the tomato, then drop it in the boiling water to blanch for about a minute, remove it then into the ice bath it goes.” Once it had time to cool,he removed it and showed Will where the edges around the x were starting to pull back. “Then you just need to grab the raised edge and peel back.” Will was mesmerized at watching the way his hands worked. They were so strong yet were capable of such precision amd tenderness. He barely needed to pay attention to them they were so practiced. He just kind of stared at the newly peeled tomato being presented to him cradled in those perfect hands. “Will, your turn now,” came a voice with a little chuckle behind it. 

Will’s eyes flicked up to look at him. He reached his own hand out to touch the back of Hannibal’s. Keeping contact with the barest of touches he made his way around the island, looking deeply into the amber eyes across from him. As he got closer, he started to run his fingertips slowly up the powerful forearms, over tight biceps, across his chest, slightly grazing a few strands of soft chest hair at the part in his shirt. Slowly he started to work his way between Hannibal and the island rubbing his half hard on across his thigh. He slowly closed his eyes as he continued running his fingertips across the other arm. When he reached Hannibal’s hand he picked it up and placed it on his lower back. He opened heavy-lidded eyes “I liked it when you put your hand here yesterday. I felt a...quiet come over me.” Raising both of his hands to cradle the sculpted face he tilted his head and touched Hannibal’s lips to his own for the briefest of seconds. He backed away slightly and as his warm breath tickled across their lips “I would like it if you did it again.” He leaned in again and kissed hard against the pouty lips.. He parted Hannibal’s lips with his tongue and was rewarded by the pressure on his back increasing, pulling him in toward the man. Hannibal’s tongue immediately followed suit, entered his mouth with aggression. Will moaned as he felt the hardness growing in the other man. Felt it press against his own thigh. All tension went from his body, he felt every muscle in him relax in the other’s embrace. Their hands began exploring each other as their tongues vied for dominance. Will’s hands found their way to the broad chest in front of him and he gently pushed back. Hannibal pulled his head away from Will and was greeted with an absolutely devilish smile. He turned to face the cutting board, back to Hannibal and started to x the rest of the tomatoes. He heard a low growl behind him and felt a strong bite on his neck, then the absence of the beast from behind him. 

 

He followed the rest of what he had been taught successfully enough and soon the peeled tomatoes were ready to be chopped. Hannibal tried to busy himself with a book as he sat on a barstool at the island should his assistance be required again. The thing that was holding most of his interest was moving with a grace that surprised him around the kitchen. He watched on with fire in his belly as Will assembled all the ingredients into the pot. It turns out that his knife skills were better than he thought they would be, he had to admit. All that was left now was for the pot to simmer for a few hours with very little interference. Will suggested they go sit on the front porch so that’s what they did.

When it was ready, Hannibal set about pouring the wine as Will ladled out two big bowls for them and brought them to the table. Will sat in the chair next to Hannibal and watched as he scooped the first spoonful. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He savored the aroma for a second then put the spoon in his mouth. He let it rest on his tongue for another second before he began to chew. “It’s good. Thank you Will for cooking this meal for us.” He put a hand on top of Will’s. “I think we should work on customizing a ‘house specialty’ chili powder, though. I am sure we could do better.” Will was ear-to-ear grin as he crumbled some crackers to add to his bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Domesticity descended on them effortlessly. Most days Hannibal was up early and Will awoke to the smell of some delicacy or other being cooked. Some days they would run or, after their bikes arrived, they would take long rides through the countryside rebuilding what conditioning they had lost. It was on one of these more adventurous rides that they found a stream Will thought would be good for fly fishing. The next morning he awoke to a treasure trove of fishing supplies laid out on their dining room table. Lazy lunches were usually taken outside on the porch. Every other day or so they would lunch at the same bistro they had found that first day. Hannibal would always open the door, usher Will in, then place a steadying hand on the small of his back as he guided them to an open table. They would then stroll down to the market, usually hand in hand, and get supplies for a few night’s dinners. Hannibal cooked most of the these as well, but as Will’s confidence in his ability to please Hannibal’s palette grew, he took over a few nights here and there

There were some days when Will couldn’t face the rest of humanity even though his shield stood beside him, that part had not changed. On those days, Hannibal would go into town alone. Today was one of them. A call mid-morning from the clothier let them know that the new wardrobe was ready to be picked up. They had just been in town yesterday so Will bowed out of going today. Two days in a row would really be too much for him to handle. Maybe he could go for a run while Hannibal was out. After lunch, Hannibal kissed him gently and told him he wouldn't be long. As soon as the lunch dishes were done, he put on his running clothes and set out. 

Once he had settled into a nice pace he started to let his mind wander. There had been something feeling “not right” the past few days. Since they had been in Spain Hannibal was letting Will set the pace of the relationship, he could feel the definite change in his affect, slightly more relaxed in their interactions. Although their physicality was limited to nothing more than heavy petting on occasion which he believed was because he had never asked for or initiated more. Will was grateful for that, well at least most of him was, some part of him questioned why. Now that the chase was finally over and his prey caught, was Hannibal losing interest? Had it only been the thrill of the hunt that had given him value in Hannibal's life? Had he been deemed an unworthy partner in just this short of a time? Was he not desirable? Why hadn't he initiated more? Why was he holding back? Had he really thought Hannibal would suddenly become an open book to him? The thoughts swirled through his mind at lightning speed. All his insecurities were coming to the surface again. Had he made a wrong decision? Certainly wouldn’t be the first time he was made the fool of. He had nowhere else to go though, he was fully backed into a corner. All he could do was wait and see how this all played out.

As he approached their little villa, he saw the car parked alongside the house. Opening the front door he looked around and didn't see Hannibal. Some rustling from upstairs told him that he was probably in his bedroom fawning over his new wardrobe. Sure enough when he got to the doorframe he caught Hannibal in front of the mirror. “You look beautiful in anything, I don't know why you fuss in front of the mirror so much,” he said. “So I *can* look beautiful” was quickly retorted “for you.” Will entered the room to survey the clothes laid out on the bed. It seemed Hannibal was going with some type of breezy linen-like theme this time. Ever the chameleon. “Alright then, I'll leave you to your preening, I'm gonna jump in the shower.” Hannibal made a move toward him reaching out for an embrace. “No way, I'm gross.” Will tried to retreat but Hannibal grabbed his arm and pulled him in quickly. With the other massive hand he grabbed Will’s chin and forcefully turned his head so Will’s scar was presented fully. He inhaled deeply, stuck out his tongue and licked across the healed wound. “Salty.” Will's face turned bright red in a wave of both embarrassment and lust “You're just too much sometimes.” He wiggled out of the hold and made his way to the shower. 

As he entered the bathroom he was greeted by a black garment bag with a huge crimson bow hanging on the shower curtain. He turned to call out to Hannibal but the man was already standing in the doorway. A quizzical expression crossed Will’s face. “Open it.” Will unzipped the bag. Inside was a black suit of a similar fabric to Hannibal’s, three silk shirts, a deep burgundy, emerald green and white, a thin black tie and dress shoes. He bowed his head a little, “It’s beautiful but I told you I really didn't want to dress this way.” Hannibal came up behind him and grasped his waist with a talon-like grip. He lowered his mouth to Will’s ear, licked along the ridge of it and whispered, “And you didn’t really think that I wouldn’t want to parade you around on occasion, did you?’ With gentle pressure he turned Will to face him. “ We have lived under the same roof now for over a month and we have not even had a proper date yet.” Backing away a few steps his took Will’s smaller hand in his own, “Will Graham, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?” His eyes transfixed on Will’s, he brought the hand up to his mouth and laid a bare whisper of a kiss on it. 

A bright wide smile and a slow steady head nod was all that dumbstruck man could manage.

Hannibal reached around Will, pressing his body fully against his, to grab the garment bag, “I have already showered and was figuring out what to wear, we will leave in about 2 hours. I trust that is enough time for you to get ready?” He didn’t wait for a reply but simply turned and left Will to his own devices.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was a giddy bundle of nerves as he showered. He loved the gift more than he wanted to admit. It made him feel...special, wanted. Maybe he hadn’t made the wrong decision after all. Maybe everything was ok with them. After his shower, he went into his room and saw that the suit and shirts had been hung with care in his closet. Which shirt was he going to wear? He held each shirt up under his chin while he stood in front of the full length mirror that was in his room. He didn’t feel quite right with any of them. These were too good for him. He wasn’t made to wear linen and silk. He tried to center himself and put himself in the mind of Hannibal. Obviously he thought that Will would look good in any of them or else he wouldn’t have picked them out. So it was kind of a no-brainer, right. It would be whichever Will thought he looked best in. That was asking a lot of him. He tried to look at himself objectively in the mirror. He decided to focus on his eyes. Hannibal had made several comments about his eyes to him so he tried to see which shirt complimented them the best. He settled on the emerald shirt. 

When he walked downstairs, Hannibal was sitting in the parlor reading. As he heard a creak on the steps he looked up and Will saw adoration in his eyes. “Will, you look stunning. I had hoped you would wear the green. I trust everything fits well?” He said as he rose from his chair.

“Y..Y...Yes, perfectly.” Will stammered. He wasn’t used to someone looking at him that way. 

“Very well, we must be going, we will be late for our reservations.”

They pulled into the parking lot next to a fairly large building. After the car was shut off in their parking space, Will reached for the door. “Please Will, allow me.” Hannibal said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car and walked over to Will’s door to open it for him. 

“Are you going to take my hand and help me out of the car too?” Will snarked before he even realized. 

“If you want me too.” And Hannibal put out his hand for Will to take if he wished. 

Will slowly stepped out of the car of his own accord. Hannibal opened the front door of the building for him as well. He had barely gotten inside when he stopped dead in his tracks. It had an old jazz club feel to it. Decorated with red walls, rich red velvet curtains separating each table along the wall, deep gold and black accents showed up in linens and chair fabrics. Lighting everywhere was barely above candlelight except for one spot directly across from the front door. His gaze took him over a large wooden floor to a stage where a small four piece band was playing soft background music. There were people dancing. Will felt the world close in on him. He could feel his breath leaving his body. His head started to spin and he could feel his insides heaving up out of him. His sight became a tunnel that was closing in around him fast. He reached for his face to adjust his glasses and absolute panic set in. He didn’t have his armor, didn't think he needed it for a simple dinner out. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run, run, run. This was bad. Did Hannibal expect him to dance? He was barely aware of anything in his surroundings when he felt a gentle pressure on his lower back, right where his spine curved. His gaze left it’s transfixed state and his body slowly relaxed enough for him to turn his head toward Hannibal. There he saw amber eyes gazing at him, “Don’t worry Will, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do, but that will not stop me from trying.” And the pressure on his back lead him forward to a podium. “Lesner, for 7 o’clock.”

They were lead to a table set for two along the left side of the dance floor. Hannibal pulled out the chair for Will then moved his chair a little closer to Will’s and sat himself. In Spanish, he ordered a bottle of wine. Will started to look over the menu. He knew a very little Spanish so he just stared blankly at it. After the order for the first course was placed he turned toward Will and asked “Would you like me to translate for you or I could just order for the both of us.” Will was too overwhelmed. He closed his menu, “Yeah, you can order.”

 

When the waiter came back with the wine, Hannibal ordered appetizers and entree for both of them. Hannibal turned back to him and with a slight gleam in his eye “I ordered the lamb.” Will couldn’t help but relax a little. A private joke from a shared past. A smile curled ever so slightly in the right corner of his mouth and Hannibal looked positively beside himself. Small talk was made over the meal about a garden that Hannibal had mentioned wanting to start. He was lost without his fresh grown herbs. By the end of the entree, Will wasn’t sure there was enough acreage in all of Spain to plant what they had planned on growing, let alone alongside their villa. Dessert and coffee was ordered. During their wait, the band began playing a somewhat mellow tune, even compared to what had been playing all night. Hannibal stood, held out a hand to Will, “May I have this dance?” 

Will was dumbfounded for a moment but he had enough wine in him to let his inhibitions slide. He reached hesitantly for the hand and as soon as skin to skin contact was made he felt his face turn as crimson as the velvet surrounding him. Hannibal lead him to the dance floor. “I’ve never really danced before. Especially like this.” Will offered up with a shaky voice. 

“I had assumed as much. Just follow my lead, I will keep things simple.” 

They reached the floor and Hannibal pulled him in close to him. Left hand firmly positioned on the sweet spot of his spine, right hand grasping Will’s left. Will gingerly put his other hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and they began to move. Will felt clumsy and awkward but Hannibal was a kind teacher. He stayed true to his word and they were barely moving more than a sway. Will’s breaths came quick at first. Not even the pressure on his spine could calm this away. His body felt rigid and limbs heavy. He was clumsy and felt the whole world looking at him. Almost ready to pass out he looked again towards his strength. Fiery eyes were looking slightly down at him. “Will, you dance magnificently.” Will inhaled deeply and with the next exhale felt some of the tension leave his body. The next few breaths cycled and composure started creeping in. The world started to melt away. He could no longer hear the clinking of silverware or the murmured tones of a dozen conversations. His calm breathing could no longer take in the smells of the food around him, he was surrounded only by the spicy smell of Hannibal. He flitted his eyes over every chiseled feature of the man holding him so tightly. Strong brow, high cheekbones and soft, full lips. He moistened his lips with his tongue and stood just a little on his tiptoes to press his lips firmly against Hannibal’s. The gesture was returned in kind quickly. He felt his body start to move in time with Hannibal’s. Slowly they swayed, their bodies losing boundaries with one another as their kiss deepened. Will broke the kiss and put his head on the broad chest in front of him, ear over the other man’s heart. He heard the steady thump, thump of the life that was now, and perhaps had always been, intertwined with his own. A small pressure on the crown of his head told him Hannibal was resting his own head there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This is what Will looks like standing at Hannibal's door](https://goo.gl/photos/gMEAxZVns7sr2tfx6)

The ride home was spent in relative quiet. Hannibal intent on the road and Will intent on Hannibal. The night had been incredible. He never would have thought that he would have danced at a restaurant in a hundred million years. He never thought he would have done many of the things that happened over the past five years. He never thought he would be thinking about what he was thinking now. Looking at the blonde man through his new eyes, Will saw the lion beneath. Saw how powerful of a predator he was. Evolution built him for what he does. Every curve and sinew making him the alpha male, a weapon. Will looked at Hannibal’s hand on the gear shifter. He had watched on as they grabbed Mason’s head and twisted hard to break his neck and was now compelled to touch them. He flitted his fingertips up one long finger, then into the space in between then down the next one. They were soft, not at all what one would expect from a lion. He traced the blue-veined patterns on the the back, feeling each tendon as he went. His mind started to wander not to the destruction they could cause but to the pleasure that probably could be had at their behest. He started to picture them grabbing at him, running up over his chest, grabbing between his legs. His groin was starting to stir so he shifted a bit in his seat. Hannibal looked over at him with a grin, “Is everything ok, William?” The sound of his full name crossing those full lips sent his mind spinning. “Mmmhhmmm,” was all that Will could manage in return as he let his head fall lazily to the headrest. He kept his hand on top of Hannibal’s, fingers interlaced, for the rest of the ride home.

Pulling up to the house, Hannibal again told him to wait so he could open the door for him. This time Will took the offered hand, not because he needed help, but because he wanted to hold it again. Once inside, Hannibal headed upstairs “to get changed.” Will followed suit. Hannibal went to his room and Will to his. Will’s mind was still racing with the images that had started in the car. He ook off and hung up his coat. He could still feel the half firmness between his legs. He loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. On impulse he went to his door to peek at Hannibal’s room. To his surprise the door had been left opened. He wandered over and stopped at the threshold. He put his arm up on the door frame and leaned on it as seductively as he thought he could manage. He was on the hunt now. “Hannibal?” he called into the room. Hannibal came from behind, shirtless. “Do you…” he stopped short, breath caught by the vision before him. 

This was his time to lead. Will walked straight into the room and placed his hands on the muscular chest in front of him. Ran his hands up toward his shoulders, then down firm biceps and strong forearms. He grabbed Hannibal’s hands, placed them on his back then threw his arms around his neck and went in for a long, passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through the silky hair, pressing Hannibal’s kiss into his own. He walked backwards until Hannibal’s legs met the bed and didn’t stop until they had tumbled on top of it. He hurriedly crawled his legs up the bed to straddle the sleek hips under him as Hannibal was pushing himself further up towards the head of the bed to get them both firmly on it. Their lips never broke contact. Hannibal’s hands fumbled for button for less than a second before he just ripped it open. Hannibal helped Will slide it down off his arms and then ran his hands up Will’s back feeling the long, lean muscles rippling. He pressed him hard into his own chest. Will started moving his kisses to Hannibal’s neck. He bit down hard on the muscle at the base of his neck which elicited a growl. “Payback for biting me in the kitchen,” he whispered. He sat up tall and surveyed what was below him. God he was beautiful. He took his hands and rubbed them through thick greying chest hair. Flicked at hardened nipples and started to grind their both now very apparent hard ons together. Hannibal raised his hands and ran them along the smooth chest. Will shuddered as they brushed against his own sensitive nipples. He stayed his rocking momentarily and looked down at Hannibal with hunger deep within his eyes, “I want to fuck you.”

Hannibal sat up, put an arm around Will’s back, lurched to the side and had them flipped before Will could even blink. “And what make you think I won’t be doing the fucking?” He put all his weight on Will and licked a long line from his neck to his ear. He bit down on the earlobe, to which Will’s breath came as a low sigh, then continued to lick around the edge before pulling back to look for the response. Will’s eyes heavy lidded with lust looked at him and grinned “Because I’m asking nicely.” And raised his head to bring their mouths together again. Hannibal arched his back up off of Will and started to unbuckle Will’s pants. He unzipped them, reached his hand under the band of Will’s boxers and grabbed hold of him. Will could not keep kissing, his head dropped down to the bed and turned to the side as he let out a low long moan at the electricity flying through his body. His began to pant. Hannibal rolled off him to the side and Will pulled his pants all the way down. Hannibal got up on knees beside Will and leaned over to take him in his mouth. Will’s body began to melt into the bed as waves of pleasure washed over him. Hannibal licked him from base to tip a few times then circled around the head. Will looked down at the sight of Hannibal starting to flick his tongue across the slit at the very top. He hardened the tip of his tongue and pressed down gently into the slit and wiggled it around a little, lapping up the precum that glistened there. Then in one swallow he took him all the way down till his nose hit the soft patch of hair at the base. 

“Uuuhhhhh, god that feels so good. Fuck, I can feel the back of your throat. Fuck.” Will started to wriggle out of his skin at the pleasure of all of it. Hannibal was being relentless on his cock. He had Will buried so far in his throat Will thought he may never be able to come back out again. Up and down, in a frantic yet focused pace, Hannibal was humming his pleasure and sending chills through his body. 

He felt Hannibal’s hand find his own and place it on the leaning man’s flank. As soon as Will felt flesh under his hand he squeezed hard. He rubbed the thick quad for a moment before he started to work his way up to round cheeks so high in the air. He gave a quick smack and a growl came from around his cock. Will slid his hand a little bit further and started to rub the sensitive inside of Hannibal’s ass cheeks. Barely any pressure, just gently grazing the soft smooth skin. A little further with his hand and he felt the tight pucker under his fingertips. He stopped his exploring and just held his finger there for a moment. Putting the slightest bit of pressure, he started to barely circle his finger tip. Hannibal grabbed his hand and for a moment Will thought he had overstepped his boundaries. Hannibal stopped the ministrations to his cock as he brought Will’s hand to his mouth and slicked his fingers with the thick saliva deepthroating had brought, then went back to work leaving Will to explore his body more. 

Will returned the slick finger to the place it was before. Rubbing and working circles with his fingers, gently teasing the entrance. He increased the pressure and slowly entered. Hannibal pushed back against the pressure taking his finger in with a sigh around the thickness in his mouth. Will began wiggling the finger around a little bit, sliding in and out every so slightly looking for the bundle that he knew was there. Without much time passing he felt the the slight throbbing and the moan that escaped from Hannibal told him he found it. Alternating harder and softer pressure Will worked until Hannibal lost focus on his task and was moving for his own pleasure. Will grabbed more of the slick fluid from Hannibal’s mouth and entered him with two fingers this time. Hannibal moaned deep and low as Will started working his ass. Plunging fingers in and out, slowly pulling and tugging on the ring of muscles loosening and stretching him. Hannibal was becoming breathless, laying his head on the bed so as to have his ass as far up as it could go. Will added a third finger and Hannibal started bucking back on his hand harder and harder. Will removed his finger, Hannibal gave his cock a few more strokes into his mouth then climbed on top of him. 

Hannibal straddled Will, leaned over into a deep open mouthed kiss, reached behind himself, grabbed Will’s cock and placed it at his entrance. He pushed back and released, pushed back and released, taking a little more of Will in each time. He bared down to relax the muscles a bit more and pushed harder this time. He broke the kiss but did not move his head from so close to Will’s as he sighed with pleasure at finally having Will inside him. He stayed his movements for his body to adjust to the thickness, allowing the initial burn to quell itself. Once he relaxed around Will, he began to rock hips taking more and more of him in on each downward stroke. Will was thrashing with pleasure under him. He raised himself up slightly, an arm on each side of Will’s head, looked down and delighted at the sight that lay below him. He started moving and rocking in different ways, watching each expression cross the brunette’s face, trying to find the one that would give the most pleasure. He sat up tall and put his hands on Will’s chest to help give him leverage. Will’s eyes got wide as he raised his back from the bed slightly “Wow, oh fuck, ung…” and slammed back down, head thrown back, eyes rolled back into his head. There it was. Hannibal began grinding down hard in the same position drunk on the power of giving this pleasure to Will. 

Will’s hands flew up to Hannibal’s hips and grabbed on tight. Digging nails into flesh. His eyes opened and he looked at the man riding a top him. Their eyes met for a moment and both smiled deviousness to the other. Will’s eyes continued to flit over every inch of Hannibal. The power he felt with this man riding him was heady indeed. He took over the movement of Hannibal’s hips by force with his hands, trying to find the right angle to hit that sweet spot. Rocking and bouncing and swiveling of hips eventually brought contact. A rumble deep from within Hannibal’s chest had signaled that it was found. Will kept his hands on hips a moment longer making sure that Hannibal would continue at the motions, then he released one hand and brought it to his mouth. He slicked it up then grabbed Hannibal’s veiny cock and started stroking. “Uh, uh, uh, uh…” came from Hannibal’s mouth as Will’s rhythm on him matched the rhythm that was being pounded into him. A few more strokes and Will felt the clench as a spasm worked up through Hannibal’s body and shot out as hot liquid all over his chest. Hannibal gave himself over the the pleasure and milked out the orgasm by slight wiggles and shifts in his hip, his body jerking over and over as he was riding the wave. Will watched as Hannibal’s head threw back and marveled at how he looked so disheveled and wrecked right now. He never would have thought Hannibal could ever be in such a state. When the last of spasms subsided Hannibal made eye contact once more and with renewed vigor started pounding down onto the beautiful boy beneath him. Will could see the want and hunger lurking behind amber eyes, Hannibal was now on a mission. He was kneading his hands on Will’s chest, massaging hard pecs to give him the leverage and angle to start a long tip-to-base stroke. Taking and releasing Will’s almost full length with each stroke, coming down hard at the end. Will’s breath started to quicken as Hannibal’s rhythm picked up speed, head rolled from side to side, eyes closed tight, focusing on the tickle starting low in his abdomen. “Cummmm for me,” came Hannibal’s voice, accent thick with want and that was it. Will gave over to the rising pressure deep within his groin and released into Hannibal. He grabbed hips again and buried himself deep within. “Fuck, fuck. Uuuhhhh…” His whole body twitched at his release as Hannibal hissed “Yes, that’s it. Give it all to me, yessssss.” 

When the movements from Will stopped, Hannibal leaned over again and kissed deeply as he moved his hips to let Will fall out of him, a sensation that sent small shivers through both of them. Hannibal rolled off, lay flat on his back and scooped Will up to his chest. Will lay his head in the little divot between shoulder and pecs and started to absentmindedly play with chest hair. They stayed like that motionless and speechless for a while just enjoying finally being together. Eventually Hannibal excused himself and after a moment came back with a warm washcloth and started to clean up Will. 

“I’m curious about something…” Will started hesitantly.

Hannibal’s eyes gleamed, “I wouldn’t want you any other way. What has piqued your mind this time.” 

“Why didn’t you initiate something like this when we first got here?”

“Because in all things with you, my beloved, the victory is so much sweeter if you come to me the first time. I thought you knew that by now? But now that this bridge has been crossed, so to speak...” He let his voice trail off and the grin on his face told the rest of the story. He laid down once more beside Will and pulled him onto his chest. “And speaking of bridges already crossed, I have been hearing some interesting rumors about a man in the next town over that I wanted to discuss with you.”


End file.
